Dark Cosmos: Gathering Darkness, Fading Light
by kevinYking
Summary: How does one defeat nothingness? Heroes from all worlds fight against a foe like none other they have ever faced... The Tide. Crossover:Avatar,Beyblade,Bleach,Final Fantasy,Hellsing,Kingdom Heart,Naruto,Rosario Vampire,Shaman King,Yugioh.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

WARNING: This chapter contains: Blood. Gore. Slight descriptions of rape. Shoving a block of C4 explosives up where the sun doesn't shine and Jan's potty mouth

Also this chapter contains slight Femslash/Yuri so if that rubs you the wrong way then don't read this and don't comment on it. 'Cause I frankly don't care if you don't like it.

constructive reviews are of course welcome and sought after.

Enjoy

* * *

He died in flames for his failure, now he burns in eternity.

She was sent to her death, staked by her Zamiel.

She was cruel and brutal, and so was her death.

He believed himself living, and so he never really died.

But only fools thinks death is the end, now they will step into the world ready to tear it apart.

* * *

He screamed in pain and pleasure as he burned in the flames of hell. He had no idea of how long he had been there he just new it had been long. He was held up by hooks that penetrated his skin, the hooks and the chains they were attached to was burning hot, they were so hot that the wounds they had made had been closed up. He was still missing his right arm, from when that fucking butler had ripped it of.

At first he had been furious at Millennium for condemning him to this torture, now he couldn't stop laughing. Millennium would suffer this fate only a hundred times worse, for the inner most circle of hell was reserved for traitors. His tormentors had given up trying to break him long ago, now they had left him for the flames. They had moved other dead members of Millennium into his little part of hell, maybe as a ploy to break him?, he did not ..

They could torture those two bitches all they wanted, it would not make him give a fuck. He could hear Rip crying and screaming in agony as their tormentors drove burning hot metal stakes through her, and sometimes he could hear her screaming when they drove their monster cocks into her tight pussy, or at least that is what it sounded like to him, no matter the case real or fantasy he got so fucking hard from it, also she still had her wounds from when Alucard had driven her own bayonet through her chest. He could hear Zorin roar in pain as she was ripped apart by the dogs of hell. Zorin also had her old wounds though Zorin had it ten times worse than the other two, most of her head was missing, only a small piece of it was still there, and somehow she was still alive, or as alive as one can be in hell.

After a long while a new person was moved to their prison, Schrodinger, that little dick cheese got off lucky, cause he was catatonic most of the time, when he was awake he was pulled out of hell by his powers, but he always came back. It went on like this for what felt like hundreds of years. This way of existence ended when Schrodinger came back to hell, after he had disappeared, like he always does, but this time when he came back he was conscious. The look on his face was fucking priceless, the fucking asshole looked like he was about to wet himself. Their tormentors gathered all four of us. They were put on trial for our so called sins. The four former Millennium members were stripped of any clothing and put in black spiked chains, that cut into our skins so we bleed and then put on trial in front of a large crowd of demons.

They laughed at the four naked bodies and some of the demons looked like they wanted to rape them, they could just fucking try and they would in for a surprise Jan though with a manic grin. Schrodinger looked fearfully at the crowd, the fucking douche-bag retard had probably never been without his powers before and therefore didn't know how to handle the situation. The remaining Zorin's head looked furiously at the demons, it was pretty fucking funny how even in this situation she didn't want to admit that she was at someones mercy.

Rip looked like she was about to break down, it was fucking god damn pathetic, Alucard must have really messed her up and while Jan looked at her fucking pathetic face he got such a raging hard on it was almost painful. When the head demon was about to pass his judgment on them he suddenly got a look of pure fear as he looked at something behind the four accused. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything his head fell off his shoulders and exploded in a fountain of blood and within nanoseconds the rest of the demons were killed too, and the former Millennium members were enveloped in flames.

The group of four woke up on the hard concrete ground with a jolt. Jan gasped for breath as he got up into a sitting position. He grasped his head as the pain pounded in his skull. He froze when he realized something, his arm was back "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself. He was still missing his clothes but he didn't give a fuck. He heard a gasp behind him, he turned around and saw Rip, Zorin and Schrodinger waking up behind him.

Zorin was holding her head disbelievingly as she started shake slightly, whispering under her own breath "But I died...it hurt zo much...I vas sure I had died". Rip held her hand over her chest were Alucard had staked her. Schrodinger looked around confused, searching for some kind of clue as to what had happened "Vhere are ve? Is zhis some new kind of torture?". They heard a chuckle from behind them "Torture? No this is no mirage or illusion. This is your second chance".

The four turned around to see who was talking. They saw a man or what they thought was a man. The man was dressed in a black business-suit and black leather shoes, he had his arms folded behind his back. He had a small smile on his lightly tanned face, he was cleanly shaven, he had short brown hair. He had one red eye, his left, and a black one, his right. Jan got up on his feet "Who the fuck are you? And what do you mean 'Our Second Chance'? Are you some fucking faggot ass angel who thinks he can turns us all weak, kind and shit?. 'Cause that is all people fucking mean when they say fucking second chances. So instead of fucking talking all fucking cryptic and shit I suggest you give us some fucking answers NOW!" the Man in the suit looked at Jan with a blank expression for a second before he burst out howling in laughter "HAHAHA! That's fucking priceless" he bended over holding his gut trying to stop the laughter.

When he finally stopped he looked at the four ex-Nazis and smiled kindly "Good heavens no". This times it was Zorin that stood up "Zhen vhy zhe hell are you here?" the Man in the suit bowed courtly to the woman "Let me tell you milady, But first" he then snapped his fingers and the four was wearing their old uniforms again. The man nodded approvingly at his own work as the four ex-Millennium members eyes widened in shock "Now let me tell you why you are hear, I have a proposition to make you, are you willing to listen?". The four looked at each other for a second before looking at the man and nodding. The man smiled kindly "Excellent! Now I assume you remember how you ended up in hell right?" the four looked away with shame before growling "Hellsing and Millennium" the man nodded understandingly "Yes those two organization are to blame for why you ended up in hell. But since Millennium is gone there is not much I can do about that now...but I can give you revenge over the Hellsing organization" at this the four's head snapped up and looked at him. He grinned like a Chesire cat "Interested I take it? Wonderful! You see I am in need of some help. I have been looking all over this world of your for the best killers. or warriors if you want to call it that" the four looked at him disbelievingly, Rip was the first to speak "If you vant zhe best vhy us? You said it yourself ve vere killed by Hellsing! So zhere must be something you aren't telling us. Vhat is your angle?" the man smile kindly "Rip my dear that is my angle. I choose you because of that.

You lost to the damn Hellsing fuckers! I'm here to give you a chance of revenge. You lost 'cause Millennium was too incompetent to do their fucking jobs! They sent you on suicide missions knowing full well that there was no chance of you making it! I myself would not be so moronic to waste such beautiful potential" Schrodinger got a thoughtful look on his face "Vhat do you mean vhen you say Millennium didn't do zheir jobs right?" The man smirked "What I mean is that they didn't make your friends full vampires" Jan finally caught on "Are you fucking saying what I think you're fucking saying?" The man nodded patiently if only a little patronizingly "Yes my dear Jan I can give you the same power as Alucard, I can make you full blooded vampires. Of course only if you agree to three conditions of course" the group except Schrodinger looked completely shell-shocked.

The man smiled "Remember you can get revenge on the entire Hellsing organization if you say yes. Then again you are welcome to say no. I would still let you live. but then you would have to live the rest of your live as weak, useless and helpless mortals" The four looked at each other and he looked at the ground after a couple of seconds, Rip stepped forwards "Zell us your conditions" the man nodded courtly "Of course! First: You all swear loyalty to me. Second: You undergo a little field test to see if are as good as I think you are, though I don't think you will disappoint me and Third: after said field test you follow me to new worlds and help me gather my army. Thought that last one you do not need to worry about just yet, as I will inform you about that later and if you succeed your field test. Now do you accept these terms?"

The four looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally Jan stepped forwards and pointed over his shoulder "I don't know with these fuckers but I'm fucking in!" The man grinned and looked expectantly at the rest. Rip and Zorin stepped forwards "Us too" the man nodded and then looked at Schrodinger "What about you dear boy?" Schrodinger looked at the ground for a while, then he looked up with a manic grin "I'm in...but I don't vant to be a vampire. I like zhe way I am" the man's smile grew "Perfect!" he snapped his fingers and Jan, Rip and Zorin was enveloped in the same shadowy substance that oozes from Alucard and Seras when they are hurt. As soon as they were consumed by the shadows they were free of it again. The man smiled kindly "Congratulations you are now full blooded vampires" Jan looks at his hands he can feel the power flowing through him, the chip that Millennium put in him was nothing compared to this kind of raw power, and together with the power he can feel the burning desire to kill something.

The man looked amused at the new born vampire "I can see you have noticed the small side effect of the transformation, in the next 24 hours you are going to have a insane need to kill and that leads us to condition two of our agreement" he then pointed at something behind them, the four turned around and saw The Hellsing Mansion "You know full well what that place is right? In there is the bulk of the Hellsing forces, and all the members of The Round Table Conference an probably the most important...Seras Victoria" Both Jan and Zorin's faces grew into a twisted grin at the mention of the girl they both wanted to kill. The man raised a hand to stop them from continuing they train of murderous thoughts "Calm yourselves I know you want to kill her and I do not think you aren't capable but killing her would be too quick am I right?" both of the vampires took a deep breath to calm themselves and nodded to their new master.

The man smiled happily "You see my point good, but remember my children I didn't say you can't have fun with her" the way he said fun made the two smiled with murderous glee. The man continued "You are allowed to kill all the others of course" Jan then remembered something important "What the fuck about Big Red and the damn Hellsing bitch? Aren't they gonna be a fucking problem?" the man shock his head amused "No they aren't here. They are on a plane on their way here the should be here in about five hours" All four grinned evilly at this. The man then snapped his fingers again and the three new born vampires old signature weapons appeared in their hands.

Jan held his Modified P90 assault riffles up in the air expecting them, he smiled madly when he realized that this was his old guns. Rip held her old bayonet closer to herself like one would hold a lover while mumbling "Meine Liebe". Zorin looked at her scythe fondly, like she had gotten a piece of herself, that she had been missing, back. The man then looked at Schrodinger and with a flick of his wrist the cat-boy's old two-way camera appeared in his hand. The boy looked confused at the man, the man just smiled "You are gonna send a little live video-message to Alucard and Miss Integra while you friends have some fun with the poor fools in the mansion".

The man then snapped his fingers again and a second camera appeared in the boy's hands, "Just a preclusion if you loose the fist camera. Also they work two ways everything one camera sees the other also see" the man then turned around as was about to walk away he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Oh by the way remember when Schrodinger begin transmitting you probably only have three hours as I expect that Alucard and Miss Integra are going to hurry and try and stop you. But I will come and get you in two and a half hours. So you best get to work" and with that he disappeared into thin air.

The four turned around and began walking towards the Hellsing compound all of them sporting mad grins on their faces. When they got to the gate the ten armed guards raised their firearms, with the leader calling "Identify yourselves or be prepared to get shot" Schrodinger moved behind the three new born vampires as they raised their guns, Jan grinned "You fucking limp dick retards wanna know who we are? Well that's fucking easy mister shit for brains! We are the traveling Valentine & Co magician show and for our first trick we are gonna make all the bullets in our guns disappear" he then raised his riffles at the guards and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Seras awoke in the basement to the sound of explosions and guns shot, in nanoseconds she was up, had grabbed her guns and was running upstairs. When she got up into the hallway she was met with a horrible sight. Blood and gore and bodies everywhere, a year ago she would have screamed in horror, now she was just as horrified but had enough self control not to scream. She could hear gun shots down the hallway to her left and screams from the soldiers under her command. She heard screams from down the hallway in the direction of the Round Table Conference meeting on her right. She looked to her left for a second and closed her eyes with a sad expression "Sorry" she then turned right and ran for the Round Table Conference. The hall all the way down to the meeting cambers was the same as the rest of the mansion, full of blood and the corpses of her men, she tried not to look at the horrifying sight. When she got to the meeting chambers door she kicked it open and landed on her feet with her Harkonnen at the ready.

She saw that she had been too late as all but one of the members had been killed and laid dead on the floor, all except Sir Hugh Irons. The man sat at the end of the table clearly terrified and sweating and shaking in fear of something she could not see, she kept her Harkonnen at the ready still but tried to remain calm "Sir! We have to get out of here it's not safe" the man slowly shook his head from side to side. Seras screamed at the man "Sir! we don't have time to be scared! We are under attack by unknown terrorist! I have to get you out here NOW!" she heard a chuckle that was hauntingly familiar "Well well well! Fuck me! If it isn't the little Hellsing vampire slut! Coming to save the fucking day I wonder? Well as you can clearly fucking see you are too fucking late! You fucking vampire slut! But it makes our job so much fucking easier! So thank you you fucking damn bitch!" out of the shadows stepped out someone that made her blood run cold "No...You are dead!".

Jan Valentine began screaming in laughter "Oh my fucking god! The look on your face! It's fucking priceless!" Jan pointed his riffle at Sir Irons and the Counsel man began to beg for his life "Of god please no!" he then looked at the man disgusted and then pointed the riffle at the mans groin and pulled the trigger, Sir Irons screamed in agony, and Jan began howling in laughter. He turned to Seras who still stood shell-shocked and grinned "Now that pile of shit is busy how about we get down to business slut?" Seras lifted her gun and shot one shot at Jan's head and it exploded in a fountain of blood and gore and the headless body fell over backwards with a loud thumb. Seras lowered her riffle "I have to contact Sir Integra and Master" she turned around and waled into something or more like someone big and muscular. Seras guessed it was a woman and her face had walked directly into a pair of breast. She jumped back and looked at the persons face and her own face became a look of terror as she came face to face with Zorin Blitz.

The taller woman looked predatory down at the smaller woman "Hello little girl happy zo see me?" in a millisecond Zorin grabbed Seras by the throat and lifted her of the ground, Zorin pulled the small girl's face close to her own and whispered "My face still hurts you know?" she then smiled maniacal "But zhen again I did kill zhat insect you called a boyfriend didn't I?" Zorin then got a serious look on her face "But zhen again Hellsing did take my girlfriend from me" Zorin then got a thoughtful look on her face and smiled sickly sweet "But my Rip is back from zhe dead vith me so how about ve start over ja? Ve need a fresh start don't you zhink? My name is Zorin Blitz vhat your name?" Zorin asked in mock friendly courtesy, Seras nodded if only out of fear of provoking the other woman "M-m-m-my name's Seras Victoria" Zorin smiled "Good now I know vhat to put on your grave stone!" Seras began trying to shove the other woman of off her to no avail when she heard another voice whispering in her ear "Hey bitch! You know shooting other people in the fucking head isn't very fucking nice! Now me and Zorin here is gonna have some fun with your fucking slutty ass! You damn Hellsing vampire bitch!" Seras looked over her shoulder to see Jan grinning down at her, Jan then said with a evil look in his eyes "Now this is gonna be so fucking fun!"

Integra was sitting in her private jet on the way home to England, smoking a good cigar and sipping some good fashioned English tea relaxing after a meeting in Rio de Janiero. In the seat in front of sat Alucard who was sipping some red liquid from a wine glass reading some book. She had taken Alucard with her as an escort and had left Seras at the Hellsing mansion in full confidence that the girl was more than capable of taking care of everything. A stewardess came into the room "Miss Integra ma'am there is a live video call to you from the Hellsing mansion on channel one" Integra nodded courtly "Thank you patch it through" the stewardess nodded and left the room. The 70 inch plasma screen TV, which Alucard had insisted that they had to have flickered to live. The TV showed the front gates of the mansion. The metal gate was crumbled and laid on the ground like it had been torn of its hinges and thrown at the ground. The picture began moving towards the destroyed gate slowly, when it was in front of the gate it turned to the ground revealing the bloody corpses of the ten guards they were filled with bullet holes.

Alucard sat his wine glass down quietly as Integra turned to the stewardess "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" the woman shook all over "I don't know it said it was from the Hellsing mansion that's all" the woman managed to duck to avoid being hit by the tea cup Integra had thrown at her, her boss screamed "I CAN SEE IT'S FROM THE MANSION YOU IDIOT" Alucard stopped her screaming "Integra the picture is moving again" he pointed to the screen. Integra looked at the screen as it moved through the front door in side the mansion was a slaughter house. A female voice could be heard laughing madly and the camera moved in the direction of the voice down one of the hall as the camera got closer the voice could be heard clearer and it was singing "Mein Sohn, nur Mut! Wer Gott vertraut, baut gut! Jetzt auf! In Bergen und Klüften! Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg!" Alucard's eyes widened as she quietly said "I know that voice! But that's impossible!".

The camera turned left down a hallway, and the screen showed five men in Hellsing uniform running towards the screen and away from something at the other end of the hallway the voice began singing again "Das Wild in Fluren und Triften! Der Aar in Wolken und Lüften! Ist unser, und unser der Sieg!" a gun shot was heard and all five men fell to the ground screaming in pain. A silhouette at the other end of the hall began walking towards the screen slowly loading the bayonet in it's hands calmly as the voice began singing again " Und unser der Sieg!" One of the men began trying to crawl away, begging for his life and the camera began shaking as a cruel laughter was heard from the person holding the camera. What little light in the hallway reflected in the silhouette's glasses as the voice was heard again "Und unser der Sieg!" as the voice stopped singing the silhouette stepped into the light.

Alucard and Integra was visibly shocked as Rip van Winkle grinned at the screen "Guten tag my dear Alucard and Integra I hope you are enjoying your flight home! Me and zhree of your old friends are currently remodeling your home as a coming gift hope you like our design skills" at the last word she gestured to the bloody hallway with a gleeful smile "Now please follow me and I vill show you our big surprise" she turned around and began walking away. The person behind the camera cleared his throat loudly "Didn't you forget somezhing?" Rip turned around and looked at the ground blushing "Oh sorry I forgot" she then pointed her bayonet at the crawling man on the ground and pulled the trigger. The poor man's brains splattered all over the walls and floor. Rip giggled and walked away and the camera followed after her. She walked calmly down the hallways quietly singing to herself.

She stopped in front of a large door, that Integra and Alucard knew as the meeting chambers where The Round Table Conference had their meetings. Integra gasped "Oh no..." Alucard turned to her "What?" Integra's eyes was fixated on the screen as she answered "There was a meeting with all the members of the Conference today" Alucard knew where this was going and he quietly muttered "Crap...". Rip opened the Conference rooms doors and walked into the complete darkness inside and so did the person holding the camera. There was just darkness and silence for a while, the silence was only broken by an occasional groan in pain and some feeble whimpers. The light came on and showed the Round Table completely untouched, except for one gruesome detail. On the table in front of their usual places where the decapitated and mutilated heads of the Round Table Conference members were placed like they were holding a meeting.

Integra's usually calm expression was momentarily gone as she held her hand over her mouth in a sign of disgust. At the end of the table sat Sir Hugh Irons shaking and sweating in fear, his face was contorted in a expression of pain as he panted heavily. Someone cleared his throat of camera, and Sir Irons nodded fearfully and looked down at a paper in his hands and began speaking "Good day you fu...Oh god I can't say this!". A shot was heard and one of the decapitated heads on the table exploded in a cloud of blood and gore.

Sir irons gulped and began talking again "Good day you...you...you fucking ugly whore of a bitch's ass and good day to you Big Red! We hope you have enjoyed your flight until now. As Rip has no doubt told we are currently redecorating your home as a present to you when you get home. We felt it was the least we could do after what you f...f...f-f-fucktards did to us last time we met! And next time we meet I will I...i...i...OH GOD! I can't say this I won't!". Five more heads on the table exploded as gun shoots was heard, Sir Irons screamed in terror "OK OK! I'll read it, just don't shoot me!" the guns shoots stopped, and Sir Irons fearfully pulled himself together "And next t-time we meet I fuck every hole in your body until there aren't any more holes to fuck and then I'm gonna make more holes to fuck until there is nothing left but your corpse full of holes, blood and my semen and after that I'm gonna fuck that Hellsing bitch and keep fucking her until she is nothing but my birthing machine that wants nothing but spitting out our bastard spawn".

When he stopped reading Sir Irons broke down into a sobbing mess putting his face in his hands. Guns shots was heard yet again and the remaining heads on the table exploded in a rain of blood. Sir Irons pulled himself up and read on "N-n-n-now i-i-i-I hope y-y-you are just as ex-ex-ex-ex-excited as I am, now you must excuse me while I shoot this wrinkly old bastard and piss all over his corpse...OH GOD PLEASE!" his sentence was cut short bu a bullet through his skull and he slumped dead over the table. Integra closed her eyes and looked away biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything. A high pitched cruel laughter was heard from the other end of the camera. Integra recognized the laughter from somewhere "HAHAHA! That was amazing! did you see his fucking face? Fucking priceless!". Then someone walked up beside the chair where Sir Irons' corpse sat. The person roughly shoved the corpse out of the chair and sat down himself. Integra felt her rage and confusion grow at the smirk that Jan Valentine was giving her. Jan leaned forward on his elbows with his smirk only growing in size "What up bitch? Missed me?".

Integra glared at him with pure hate in her eyes "What kind of illusion is this?" Jan snorted rudely "Come on bitch! Do you really think this is a fucking illusion? I am all real and back to fuck you guys up!" Integra said nothing and just kept on glaring. Jan smiled back at her "Man bitch! I fucking love that look in your eyes! I can't fucking wait to beat that damn look out of your eyes though! It's gonna be so much fucking fun!". Jan then looked at Alucard and waved friendly "Hello Big Red! How are you feeling today" he said with mock politeness. Alucard just stared at the man "I'm fine thank you". Jan then tilted his head slightly like he was studying the other vampire "Really? I wouldn't have fucking thought so! I mean why didn't you just teleport over here and save the old fuck before I shot him?" Alucard's eyes widened "How do you know about that power?" Jan grinned "I know lots of thing" Alucard kept his cool "Is this revenge for your brother?" Jan raised an eyebrow and smirked "That fucking fucktard? HA! I had forgot about that bastard! HAHAHA! Oh don't you worry Big Red I'm not mad about you killing him! I actually want to thank you for that! I always did hate that fucking cockhole! HAHAHAHA!". A loud yelp in pain was heard of camera, Jan looked to his right and gave a small grin then he looked back at the camera and his grin grew ten sizes "Now let's move on" he gets up from his seat and slowly walk of to the right and the camera follows him. He stops walking and gestures to something on the floor. The camera looks down at the floor and both Integra and Alucard jump out of their seats. On the floor lies Seras, naked, bleeding, broken, bruised and crying. Jan chuckled cruelly "As you can see we been having lots of fun with the little bitch here" Alucard called upon his powers to appear at the mansion but nothing happened, he looked up at Jan on the screen.

The man began howling in laughter "HAHAHA! Something wrong Big Red?" he held his gut trying to stop laughing he was joined by three other laughs both male and female. Jan finally stopped laughing and stood straight "There is a very good reason why you are having performance issues. Let me show you" the camera turned around and revealing to both Alucard and Integra's horror...Schrodinger grinning like a Cheshire-cat "Guten Abend". Alucard stood dumbstruck not having any idea what to do. The camera turned back to Seras but this time there was a new person by her, Zorin Blitz stood by the broken Seras grinning saluting the camera. Jan's voice was heard again "As you no doubt know this is Zorin Blitz and of course her fucking hot piece of ass girlfriend Rip van Winkle" at the mention of her name Rip walked onto the screen and put her arm around Zorin's waist.

The camera was set down on the table and Schrodinger and Jan walked over to the two women and posed in a horrifyingly twisted version of charlies angels all four of them grinning murderously "And together we are the New Millennium". They all began laughing evilly, Schrodinger walked back to the camera and picked it up and Jan kept on talking "And for out next trick Zorin here is gonna have her fun with this little vampire slut and have some revenge all the while you guys watch as she dies a horrible death" he then nodded to Zorin who grabbed hold of Seras wrist and placed her boot between the blonde girls shoulder-blades. Jan looked back at the camera with a serious expression "You know I have tried to reason with her and make her forgive and forget.

But she was really pissed when you killed her sweetheart Big Red. I tried to explain to her that violence is never the answer..." he tried to hold hid mask of seriousness for about 1.01 seconds before breaking into a jarring laughter together with his three accomplices "Okay that's a load of fucking bull crap". He then turned to Zorin "Go crazy Blitz" Zorin wasted no time debating whit herself what to do as she ripped Seras' arms clean of under screams of pain from the girl on the floor and the other three laughing in the back ground as Seras begged for mercy. Zorin then grabbed her scythe and placed the tip of the blade at the bottom of the girls neck and letting hover there for a few seconds looking at Jan for confirmation, the man looked at the camera "Want us to stop?" he waited for a few seconds for an answer which he knew wasn't coming since he knew that Schrodinger had turned of speakers on their own end so Alucard and Integra could scream their lungs dry and they wouldn't be able to hear it. He grinned evilly and turned to Zorin "It seams they don't care" and Zorin understood that this was her sign to continue. She slowly began pressing the tip of her scythe into Seras spine and the girl screamed even louder. Zorin then pulled her blade down the length of the girls spine making the blood gush out of the new wound. She finally stopped at Seras' tailbone, she pulled her scythe out of the girl's spine. Zorin smiled maliciously knowing that Seras' powers was keeping her alive and awake through the whole ordeal. She took a step back to admire her work before getting to the real fun part.

She turned around and saw Rip and Jan began taking their uniforms of and she smiled a wicked grin and began undressing her self she looked briefly over at Schrodinger who already had his shorts down by his ankles jacking of like his life depended on it. She grinned "Hey you better hold zhe camera steady you fucking perverted cat-boy", the only response she got from him was a wicked grin and moans of pleasure from the boy, she shook her head with and exaggerated sigh, how could she expect him not to get off on this when she herself was getting so fucking horny from this. She felt Rip's hands began to grope her body and saw Jan getting on his knees behind the bleeding girl on the floor, his erection standing proudly at eight inches. He positioned his cock at Seras' entrance, and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her up and he whispered in her ears "I have been waiting for this fucking moment since I first saw your fucking slutty body you damn vampire bitch!" he then rammed his cock into her pussy, and Schrodinger turned of the camera as he didn't want to be left out of the fun.

Jan and the others was dressed again and was about ready to leave. Jan turned to Zorin and Rip "You two go out and plant the C4 explosives. I want to see this fucking place wiped of the god damn map!". The two girls nodded and set out to do their task. Schrodinger looked around "Vhat about us?" he asked the taller man, Jan looked at him as he got an idea "Place the camera on the table and sync it with your other camera. I want to see their fucking faces when those fucktards figure out they are walking into a trap", both men grinned evilly and Schrodinger put the camera on the table. Zorin and Rip walked into the room, Zorin was holding a C4 explosive "Ve have put zhe C4 at all zhe designated places but ve have one spare". Jan looked at the C4 then he looked at the near catatonic Seras and smiled madly as a cruel idea hit him "Give me the C4" Zorin gave the madman the explosive. Jan walked over to Seras and grabbed a fistful of hair pulling her up to his eye level. Seras didn't even squeak and Jan scowled at her and smacked her with the back of his hand with so much force that it could be hard in the entire room "Do not fucking ignore me bitch!" Seras pulled herself enough together to glare at the man and spit him directly in the face. Snickers could be heard from the other people in the room. Jan looked furious for a second then his anger turned into amusement "Good you still have some fight left in you" Seras just kept on glaring at him, Jan smirked "Play strong all you want but I still remember the begging little slut from before" this did nothing but fuel Seras rage. She could feel her fighting spirit begin to come back just from the pure hate she had for the man in front of her.

It went away faster than it appeared when she heard Zorin's voice behind her "Jan I zhink she vants to fight back aint zhat cute" the words was followed by a cruel chuckle and Seras felt all her rage dissolve into fear at the other woman. Jan grinned "You dumb vampire slut! I was gonna place this C4 in you mouth. But now I feel like you need to be taught a lesson" he then nodded at Zorin and the woman spread Seras' legs far apart. Seras began squirming trying to get free, Zorin turned to Rip who stood smiling at the spectacle "Rip meine liebe vill you please help me?" Rip smiled and nodded, she walked over and sat down besides Zorin and spread Seras ass cheeks apart to give Jan better room to work, Zorin smiled lovingly at the raven haired vampire "Ich liebe dich so sehr" she then leaned over and kissed Rip hungrily on the mouth.

Jan grinned at the show as he could feel his pants getting tighter "That's so fucking hot" he looked down at Seras who lloked at him with of what he could do now that she was completely at his mercy. Jan grinned "How large is this C4 and how much is it gonna hurt. Well it's half as large as my dick so that means it's gonna hurt a fucking lot even though I shoved my dick up there a little while ago" he the the block of C4 at the entrance of Seras ass, and held it there as to give Seras a second to figure out what was gonna happen. Seras realized what was gonna happen and she screamed "NO PLEASE DON'T" her begging was cut short as Jan rammen the block of C4 into her ass.

He only got it half way in before he stopped, he scuckled "Damn this slut is fucking tight. I can't get the C4 any further in! Damn!" he then began howling in evil mirth "HAHAHAHA! IM SO FUCKING HARD RIGHT NOW!" he then turned to his comrades "break her legs and let's fucking get out of here" Zorin nodded and grabbed hold of Seras' legs and twisted them until she heard the satisfying snap of bones breaking. She then got up and walked out of the room with the other three. Before she walked out the door she looked back at the broken girl on the floor with a grin "Now ve are even" she then walked out leaving Seras broken on the floor, Zorin could hear the girl breaking into loud sobs and her grin grew larger.

* * *

Integra and Alucard ran into the mansion guns lifted and ready to shoot. They ran upstairs to the conference room. When they reached to conference room Integra slammed to doors open "Seras!". She heard a groan to her left she turned and saw Seras lying on the floor missing both of her arms and bleeding "Seras!" Integra and Alucard ran to the girl. Integra knelt beside the girl and saw the brick of C4 halfway shoved up her ass, she gently pulled it out and laid it on the floor gingerly as to not trigger it to explode. She looked down at the with sad eyes, Alucard growled "Where are they?" Seras looked at her master "T-They l-l-left" Alucard felt his anger rise "Cowards!" he began looking around the room for clues. Integra held the girl, Seras tried to speak again "S...sir In...in..Integra it's a trap..." Integra's eyes widened at the realization "ALUCARD!" Alucard turned around and in the corner of his eyes he saw a camera on the table with the numbers 0:2 on the screen. Alucard knew what this meant but he did not have the time to get them all three out. The clock now showed 0:0 and explosions was heard through out the mansion. "FUCK!" he threw himself over the two women trying shield them from the blast as the entire mansion was consumed by flames.

Jan, Schrodinger, Rip and Zorin screamed in laughter as they saw the mansion go up in flames on the small screen of the camera. They heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw their new master. The man stood clapping smugly "Well done! That was marvelous! But now to more pressing matters you have an army to gather for me". They all four bowed "Yes master!" he smiled almost fatherly "But first we have a meeting with one of my sons" the four snapped their heads up at this and the man chuckled "Don't worry I will fill you in on the way" he snapped his finger and they all disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Countdown To Calamity

_**Hello my loyal fans**_

_**This is the new chapter in my big Anime/Games(Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) crossover.**_

_**Originally this chapter and the upcoming chapter was supposed to be one chapter, but that would have made it about 12,000 word more or less so I decided to cut it in half for your sake.**_

_**And if any of you are reading my other ongoing fanfic TDWH: 1) Yes I am working on it 2) Sorry for the super long wait but as you know life has a tendency to get in the way of fanfiction 3) Sorry but the next chapter will be out earliest at the end of summer, but don't despair there will be a new chapter for this story (Dark Cosmos) will be out tomorrow and I am also working on a oneshot that will be out by Thursday.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the trademarked elements in this story (You should know this already)**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN BLOOD AND GORE. KILLING OF INNOCENT CHILDHOOD ICONS(BOTH GRAPHIC AND IMPLIED KILLINGS PLUS RAPE IMPLIED RAPE)**_

_**also there is yuri elements so don't like? then don't read PS. there is also heterosexuals in this story(Gross heterosexuals...hehe)**_

* * *

_**COUNTDOWN TO CALAMITY: PART 1**_

_**Unknown Number Of Days Before Calamity...**_

"DEAR FUCKING COCK-SUCKING GOD OF A WHORE I'M SO FUCKING BORED" a voice rung through the dark castle, two people a man and a woman was sitting in a room with a million large monitors, the man and woman had been looking at them for what felt like an eternity.

The monitors had different pictures and live footage of seven teenage boys and next to every screen with one of the boys was a chart showcasing their age, height, weight, place of birth, where they live now and powers.

"Two years after we was raised from hell and all we have done is spy on some people! FOR TWO YEARS GODDAMMIT! while the Boss-man have planted sleeper agents of some seemingly random worlds. I FUCKING NEED TO KILL SOMEONE OR I MIGHT GO FUCKING INSANE" the man screamed, this time it was answered by the female with a heave German accent "Jan für fucking sake shut up!".

A snicker was heard from the man now know as Jan "But my dear Zorin you are just as fucking bored out of your murderous mind as me" a groan was heard from the woman now know as Zorin "Yes I am but screaming every fucking sekunden will not help".

"Then what what fucking will" their conversation was cut short as a new voice with just as a heavy German accent as Zorin was heard "Jan pleaze ztop whining and pull up the Shaman boy" Zorin and Jan turned their heads and saw Zorin's lover Rip Van Winkle walking into the room with a small smile on her face she walked over and sat on Zorin's lap giving her girlfriend a small kiss on the lips.

Jan licked his lips perversely and half laughed half grunted and did as Rip asked him all the small monitors went black and the biggest monitor that was in front of them showed the chart of the boy named Yoh Asakura.

Jan looked at her again "Well what the fuck is it about him that so important?" he asked Rip looked at the screen for a long time without saying anything, she then snapped her fingers "Jan will you pleaze bring up the Keyblade kid up next to him" Jan shrugged his shoulder "Sure why the fuck not" he then pulled up another boy's chart this time the chart showed the name Sora up next to Yoh's chart.

Jan looked at Rip again "Mind telling us what the fuck you're tripping on about" Rip rose from her lover's lap and pointed at the screen"As you both know Asakura's world was destroyed a few days ago by Luxuria but when The Tide sent Schrodinger to double check he could not find anything that includes four of his friends Anna Kyoyama, Usui 'Horohoro' Horokeu, Ren Tao and Jun Tao everyone else can be accounted for just not those four" Jan looked at her confused "Doesn't that just mean Luxuria did his fucking job?".

Rip shook her head "No if zhat were zhe case then Schrodinger would have found traces of their souls and power but he didn't so that mean they weren't there when their world was crushed" both Jan and Zorin finally caught on, Rip Continued "Jan show us the footage for the last week on Yoh Asakura" the three vampires then went through a week worth of surveillance footage, Zorin finally saw what they were looking for "THERE!" Jan stopped the footage and there was the Keyblade bearer Sora, his whore of a girlfriend Kairi and his lapdog Riku, talking with the Asakura boy.

Rip sneered at the screen "VERDAMMT!" Jan looked at Rip "What should we do?" he asked her "You and Zorin go to the worlds in that brat's sector and destroy all the worlds with those little furry freaks and other unnatural kid friendly bastards and remember hit their communications first and then kill EVERYONE YOU FIND! And start with the Keyblade bearers old friends home-world if that world dies then the rest will fall like dominoes" Jan looked at her grinning "By old friends you mean the duck and dog right?"Rip smirked down at him.

Zorin then spoke "Not to be wet blanket but are we allowed to do this? Won't the master disapprove?" Rip grinned "Who do you think gave the order? Also remember the Keyblade boy and his friends must not know you did this he must think it was Luxuria or his brothers" Jan and Zorin rose from their seats beginning to chuckle like maniacs "What about you?" Jan then questioned Rip looked at him and said "I am going to kick the masters plan into overdrive" all three of them began laughing evilly.

* * *

_**One Weeks Before Calamity...**_

Disney Castle was peaceful like it always was, everybody being nice to each other and nothing dark or sinister was going on as far as the people believed, but that was all going to change in a few seconds.

Daisy was sitting out side in the palace gardens, together with Donald having a nice relaxed time.

A dark portal opened in the middle of the gardens and two figures walked out.

A man with a multitude of piercings in his face and a cigar in his mouth, he was wearing a dark blue high collared jacket and dark blue pants both with white trim and white gloves, on his head he had a dark blue hat with a large white and yellow eye on, in his hands he held two assault riffles, not that any of the Disney Castle's inhabitants knew what a riffle was.

Next to him was a tall muscled woman, the right side of her body was covered in tattoos, she was wearing a sleeveless high collar leather top yellowish white gloves, military baggy pants and black combat boots and she was smoking a cigarette. And in her right hand she was holding a scythe.

Donald looked warily at the two new arrivals as they both looked like trouble, he told Daisy to stay where she was and then walked over to them "You are trespassing on private property identify yourselves" Jan and Zorin grinned to each other and Jan turned to the duck "I don't like your tone fuck-face" he then put a round from both his riffles into Donald's face.

Jan grinned, when she saw the bullet exit out the other side of the duck's face and dissolve into nothing "Damn the boss really does think of everything dissolving bullets! Leave no evidence HA!" Zorin shook her heard in mock defeat "Zhat's iz why he iz zhe boss".

Jan grinned "You destroy their communications while I begin taking care of these fuckers" Zorin nodded and ran into the castle, Jan looked after Zorin as she ran away, he turned his head to his right when he heard a scream "DONALD!" he grinned as he saw the female duck had called for the guards, the entire royal guard by the looks of it, they were being led by some sort of dog in knight armor holding a shield.

Jan looked on with amusement as the female duck broke into hysterical screams, at the sight of her boyfriend, the dog went over to her began guiding her away "Daisy listen to me you have to get away" But Goofy" "No buts leave now" Jan grinned and raised his riffle and shot a round into Daisy's head, making it's insides splatter all over the place, the dead body fell to the ground with a thump.

When Jan saw the horrified expression on the dog, now know as Goofy's face he began howling in evil mirth, when he finally got his laughter under control, he looked the now very pissed Goofy in the eye "Now tell me 'Goofy' do you have any one special I can kill before I kill you or is it all work and no play for you?" he said Goofy's name so condescending, even someone of Goofy's minimal intellect could hear he was mocking him, Goofy didn't answer which just made Jan grin "I think I know the answer to that" he then opened fire on the guards and their captain.

* * *

Inside the fortress of Las Noches there was a dreadful silence, that had been since the Arrancar's defeat in the Winter War, but this silence would soon seize as a black portal opened, and revealed a woman with long black hair with a hint of blue, she had freckles on her cheeks and wore glasses.

She was dressed in a dark purple suit with a dark pink dress shirt and a green tie with black shoes.

She also wore white gloves and around her neck she wore a silver pendant, but instead of her original swastika, it was a black maelstrom made of some kind of obsidian rock.

She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her, no one had they were all in the main structure made of the five pillars further ahead "Okay no one haz zeen me yet best get to work before they notice me I only have thirty minuets before the spell wears off but who should I choose for the job"

She looked up at the fake sky for a second before shaking her head and smiling "Not him he would just get in zhe way".

She then look towards the five pillars and shake her head yet again "Not him either I hate working with retards".

She then looked at a large tower in the distance with no windows, instead it had a large hole blown in the side, and Rip could see it was from the inside out, she shook her head yet again with a smile "Not yet but very soon".

She looked on to a building in form of a dome with smaller domes on it's roof though this was hard to see as most of the roof had collapsed "Soon but not yet", she then looked towards the five pillars again, but didn't look directly at them but at the dessert between them and herself "Perfect" she then ran with inhuman speed, towards her destination.

* * *

Goofy hid behind his massive shield to avoid Jan's rain of bullets, he looked around and saw the corpses of his friends Donald, Daisy, The Guards, everyone he knew even Pete had come to help him, but they were all mowed down by Jan trying to help him, a single tear slid down Goofy's cheek "I'm so sorry my friends" he heard Jan's taunting voice "COME ON YOU FUCKING RETARD ARE SCARED THAT I WILL DO TO YTOU WHAT I DID TO THESE WORTHLESS PIECES OF CRAP HAHAHA" Goofy felt fury wash over him "He will pay" he whispered he looked to his left, by one of his guards corpse was a boomerang and Goofy got an idea.

Goofy dodge rolled to the boomerang, he grasped it in his hand, aimed and threw it, he heard Jan roar in anger "FUCK!" he knew he had hid his mark.

Jan had lost one of his riffles, Goofy charged at the man, when he was halfway he threw his shield at Jan's other riffle, the man couldn't hold on to his weapon and it flew out of his grasp "FUCK!" the man screamed, he then looked up and saw Goofy charging at him "Aw fuck!" "YOU WILL PAY!".

Zorin ran through the castle in search of the communications room, she finally found it she kicked the door open she saw what she was looking for, the hanger and in the middle of it a large computer.

She walked up to the computer and began going through the logs, to see if anyone had escaped her face grew into a manic grin, as she saw no one had left the last two days, she then began looking for the overload codes in the menu, which didn't take long as they where in the case-file labeled 'Overload codes' on the desktop.

Zorin grinned "Dummköpfe" just as she was about to type in the code, she heard a squeaky voice "Stop" she looked down and saw two chipmunks hitting uselessly away at her ankles, she just raised an eyebrow annoyed, she bent down and picked them up, one in each hand "Put us down you ruffian or else" Zorin smirked she looked them over, one looked like a fairly normal chipmunk, the other on the other had a large red nose, she grinned at the red nosed one "Can't eat you you are probably radioactive with that komisch nose".

They both gulped "What do you mean eat?" Zorin smirked evilly, she popped the normal nosed one into her mouth and began chewing, it was hardly even a snack but it would have to do, until she found something bigger to eat and it was deliciously crunchy, she squeezed the one in her hand until it popped like a zit.

She wiped her hand on her trousers, and typed in the codes and sure enough the hanger began self destructing, she popped a fresh cigarette into her mouth, lit it and calmly walked out the room as it blew up behind her.

* * *

Rip arrived at her destination, she looked around until she found the spot she was looking for, when she found it she gave a small smirk she walked over to the spot then began drawing a circle in the sand, then another larger circle around the first circle and in between the edges of the circle she began writing strange glyphs that hadn't been used in aeons beyond counting.

She then sat down in front of her circle and crossed her legs, folded her hands in a praying position and began chanting, in a language that was not from this world and had not been used since the era before life.

* * *

Goofy kept punching Jan, not letting up, his rage fueling him all he could think of was retribution, but he was getting tired and he finally made a mistake, he gave Jan time to punch back.

Jan grabbed Goofy's right arm and ripped it clean off making blood splatter everywhere, the poor lovable fool screamed in pain, Jan continued his assault and punched Goofy in the face sending him to the ground, Goofy landed with a oomph.

Jan walked over to him and sat down beside and grabbed his left arm with both his hands and applied pressure, the bone easily broke under Jan's superhuman strength.

Jan let the arm fall limply to the floor, Jan grinned "You know what fuck-face? I was gonna just kill your worthless ass! But you have proven to be quite fucking entertaining so I'm not gonna kill your sorry ass yet!"

Goofy just glared at him "I will never help you" Jan smiled "You don't really have a fucking choice fuck-face as your king is gonna find out when he comes here"Goofy looked horrified up at him "No... Mickey".

Jan began screeching in evil laughter, he heard the sound of heavy doors being kicked of its hinges, he looked in the direction of the sound and saw Zorin walking towards him, with a smile that indicated she had completed her objective.

* * *

The glyphs in the sand began glowing and pulsating black, as Rip kept on chanting and an unnatural wind picked up, inside the smallest circle a black maelstrom appeared.

Out of the maelstrom shot up a insect-like carapace, clawed right hand and after that two more right hands shot up, and then three left hands shot up, the rest of the person began pulling himself up from the blackness, the man had long dark hair, a hollow hole where his left eye should be and around the hole was there teeth, the man was 2 and a half meter tall, far taller than he had been in life, two horns grew out of his head one larger than the other giving it a crescent moon like feel and he was naked.

He rose to his feet and Rip couldn't help but to blush at the 11 inch monster between his legs, "Holy crap and he isn't even hard" she whispered to her self, the man didn't hear her he just looked around sleepily, Rip realized if she was gonna have a conversation with this man she needed to get him some pants, she quickly snapped her fingers and some standard Arrancar hakama pants appeared on the tall man.

Rip looked him over again "I have a proposition for you... it involves fighting are you interested?" the man looked down at her and grinned, showing the upper row of teeth in his mouth.

* * *

Mickey ran through the burning remains of his castle, Keyblade in his hand desperately searching for survivors, a scream cut through the sounds of the castle crumbling, he knew that scream "MINNIE!" he ran as fast as he could to the gardens.

He ran out the broken doors to the garden, and was met with a horrible sight Minnie laid dead on the ground, her corpse slowly being devoured by a guard, but not any guard it was Goofy "No.." he fell to his knees, loosing grip on his Keyblade it clanged against the marble floor.

Goofy stooped his devouring of Minnie's corpse and turned around at the noise, Mickey was met with a horrible sight of his oldest friend Goofy was no longer Goofy instead was a cruel echo of the kind friend, he had know all his life.

Goofy's skin was rapidly decaying and was turning gray and black, his teeth was replaced with sharp fangs and he had grown long racer sharp claws, and his eyes was glowing purple.

Jan and Zorin shimmered into being beside the ghoulish Goofy laughing.

Mickey glared at the two "I don't know who you are but you will pay for this! Maybe not by my hand but you will pay mark my words" the grin disappeared from their faces, and was replaced by an unreadable expression "Hopefully your words are true..." Jan said calmly.

His grin grew back as he continued "BUT NOT TODAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the Goofy ghoul then charged at Mickey and began eating him alive, as he screamed in pain and Jan and Zorin began howling in laughter.

* * *

"If you accept all you have to zay is your name and your powers will be increased a thousandfold" Rip told the tall man, he looked at her for a moment before smirking and got down on one knee "...Nnoitra...Gilga..." Rip nodded and smiled "Good" and then she disappeared into a black portal.

Nnoitra rose up, his turned around to the five pillars and snickered before walking towards them.

* * *

Rip stepped out of the portal and was met with a city in the middle of a desert, the gate to the city was blown of it's hinges, Rip smiled "Zorin and Jan have been through here I zee" she walked trough the empty streets littered with corpses left and right.

She heard screams from the castle, at the far end of the city, she began making her way there smiling and humming the melody to her favorite opera, "Hey woman what are you doing out on the street?" Rip turned her head and saw a large burly man with a ridiculous looking beard ran up to her, he had sword at his hip, Rip grinned 'that sword won't do him much good' she though with a smile.

Rip looked up at the man innocently "what's wrong mister?" she said sickeningly sweet, the man looked at her incredulously "What's wrong? Agrabah is under attack by some crazy man and woman they are killing everyone in sight!" Rip began giggling "Oh I know they are my friends. Well the man is my friend and the woman is my lover" the man's eyes widened in terror "What.." the only response he got was Rip smiling a toothy grin showing of her razor sharp fangs and she jumped at him.

Rip walked through the front doors of the castle she was meet yet another sight of blood and gore staining the walls and floor, the only sound was the distance cries for mercy coming from further inside the building, Rip guessed that was where Zorin and Jan where.

Rip walked into the throne room and with a smirk on her face, inside Zorin was sitting on the floor in front of of the throne lazily snacking on a small fat old man and a handsome young man, well handsome when he had lived Rip thought, now he was just a half eaten corpse.

Zorin looked up " Meine Liebe du hier bist" she exclaimed happily mouth full of human flesh, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rose from her sitting position, she walked over to her love and embraced her, Zorin looked into Rip's eyes smiling happily "Wir wollten geht es zurück zur Zentrale, um sich mit Ihnen haben Sie Ihre Mission zu erfüllen?" Rip kissed her lovingly "Ja ging alles nur nach Plan", this would normally be the picture perfect sweet moment between lovers, but since they were standing in blood, gore and all kinds of entrails this scene looked far beyond disturbing.

Their loving reunion was disturbed by the sound of Jan's voice "Would you fucking stop that! You fucking know that make me fucking uncomfortable when you talk your damn fantasy language!" "First of it's not fantasy language it's German you retard! Second we are making you uncomfortable? You are raping someone three meters from us!" Jan just grinned as he kept on ramming his very erect 7 inch manhood into the girl beneath him.

Rip raised an eyebrow "Who is that?" Jan just shrugged his shoulders "Jasmine or some other prostitute name, I think she is the princess or something" Rip turned to Zorin "Have you been to the other worlds in this sector?" Zorin nodded "Yes and we have killed all the Princesses Of Heart... Well except the Keyblade bearer's girlfriend" Rip nodded approvingly "Good then let's go back"

Jan finally pulled himself out and of the unresponsive girl he had been raping for the last hour "Wait a sec" he grabbed the girl by the ponytail and dragged her to the throne and sat her upon it he the grabbed a discarded sword from the floor and rammed it through her midsection and half way through the throne she was sitting upon, effectively holding her in place, he the turned to the two women "Now we can leave".

* * *

Loly and Menoly stood at the front entrance of the five pillars, they had been assigned guard duty by Queen Harribel, they had been standing guard for two days now and the boredom was getting to Loly "Damn it this is so boring" Menoly smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend "Well it's your fault we are here Loly".

Loly huffed childishly "Well I still think she overreacted" Menoly snorted very un-lady like "We had sex on her throne! How did you think she would react?".

Loly threw her hands up in the air "Oh come on! She and Starrk have had sex on her throne tons of times! Why we are we getting punished?" Menoly was flat out laughing now "Loly! It's her throne!".

Loly stuck out her tongue childishly "Details and by the way why do I get three months guard duty and you only get one? You were having just as much sex with me as I was having with you?" Menoly got a thoughtful look on her face, before a large grin broke out on her face "You know what? I don't think that's true" Loly scowled at the blonde "Oh hahaha my girlfriend the comedian".

Loly then smirked and began walking slowly towards Menoly, her hips swaying seductively, she pressed her body against the taller blonde, Loly leaned in so that their lips were only a fraction of a centimeter from each other "You weren't so smart two days ago" she breathed.

Menoly groaned through gritted teeth, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt Loly's hand snaked under her pants and squeeze her ass possessively, Loly grinned at her girlfriends reaction "But I guess you're right. I'm not really that good at making you hot".

Menoly groaned again "Loly please!" Loly just smiled evilly "What's the magic word?", Menoly groaned frustrated "Loly...my love...please...without you...I'm...nothing" Loly squealed "Aw I love you too" she then smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Loly bit down on Menoly's bottom lip earning a gasp from the blonde, Loly took this as an opportunity to shove her tongue into the blonde's mouth, their tongues began fighting for dominance, a fight they both know Loly would win, but they love the tongue fight all the same, Loly bit down gently on Menoly's tongue getting a moan from the blonde.

Loly began sucking on Menoly's tongue and softly pulling at it.

The hand in Menoly's pants began venturing further down and pressed a middle finger and index finger to the entrance to Menoly's 'backdoor', Menoly's eyes widened in realization of what her girlfriend had in mind, but all her protest was mumbled since Loly was still sucking on her tongue, and now a hand was gently squeezing her left breast through her shirt and then slowly began unbuttoning it, Menoly completely forgot about the two fingers at her butt, but she did forget them for long.

Menoly gasped in pleasure as the two finger pressed into her, she threw her head back in ecstasy making Loly let go of her tongue, Loly however saw a chance, she leaned in and began sucking and nibbling at her girls exposed throat as she began scissoring Menoly's ass with her fingers.

Menoly could feel her climax only few seconds away when a voice was heard

"My my aren't we having fun" Both the girls snapped their heads to the source of the sound, and their eyes widened in horror "Impossible..." there stood Nnoitra Gilga grinning his signature grin, which had been dubbed the rape-face by the Números.

The two girls tried to move, but couldn't, they were some how frozen in place, Nnoitra walked over to them, grabbed them both by the throat and lifted them of the ground, he began laughing "What aren't you glad to see me?".

* * *

The remaining Arrancars sat in the throne room, which had been turned into a mixture of throne room, common room and mess hall, at the back of the room was Harribel's throne, situated upon a small podium, in the middle of the room was the old Espada meeting table now turned into dinner table, and randomly placed around the room was an assortment of couches chairs and coffee tables it had actually become quiet homely.

They had all taken a seat at the dinner table waiting for the self appointed head chef Tesra to come with the food, Tesra walked into the room wearing a white apron with the words 'Cooks do it in the kitchen', he also wore oven mitts, and a chef's hat that was placed on his head, so that it was holding back his hair, he was holding a large pot filled with a delicious smelling chilli-con-carney.

Grimmjow snorted at Tesra's outfit "Looking sharp there Lindocruz" he said mockingly, Tesra frowned and sat the pot on the table, "Shut up Grimmjow and be nice to Tesra! Without him we would be eating tasteless garbage everyday!" Nelliel said as she poured herself a portion of Tesra's chilli, Harribel nodded in agreement "Yes Tesra's cooking skills is yet again very satisfactory" Mila-Rose took a spoonful of the chilli, it tasted divine, she smiled at Tesra "It taste wonderful Tesra" Tesra blushed "Thank you miss Franceska" he said, this time it was Mila-Rose's turn to blush, she quickly turned her attention back to the chilli, hoping no one saw her blush, he gave a court bow and went to the kitchen to bring the garlic bread.

As soon as Tesra left the room Lilynette turned to Apacci "Oh Mister Tesra you have won my heart with your chilli! take me now!" she said mimicking Mila-Rose's voice, Apacci quickly caught on and continued "Oh Miss Franceska let me hold you in my arms and make awkward love to you forever" Mila-Rose blushed angrily "SHUT UP!" but this only fueled the laughter from them, and now the rest of the table was joining in on the laughter, even Starrk.

Harribel raised her hands with a smile on her face "Alright enough teasing, but I for one find them to be an adorable couple" and the laughter came back full force, the laughter died down as Tesra walked into the room again, a basket of garlic bread in hand.

Nelliel wiped a tear of laughter away from her eyes "On a completely different subject Tier, aren't you being a little hard on Loly and Menoly?" Harribel just groaned "Nelliel you didn't see what they did to my throne" "Come on Tier it's was just sex I mean I have walked in on you and Starrk" Grimmjow turned to the man in question and raised his fist "Damn! Who's my man!" Starrk just smirked and fist bumped the teal haired Arrancar.

Harribel pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned "Fine then I will tell you what they did" Harribel then proceeded to tell the tale, of how she walked in on Loly and Menoly having sex, it was a tale with a strap-on, some rope, a ball-gag, two nipple clamps, some vibrators and a paddle.

The entire room sat in awkward silence, all their faces had a looks ranging from simple discomfort to flat out horror, Grimmjow on the other hand sat with a look of pure arousal.

Nelliel shook her head trying to get the unwanted thoughts out of her head "Well...As horrendous as that was to hear, I still think you should let them of the hook" Harribel sighed "Fine" she then turned to Sung-Sun "Go get them then" the girl nodded and rose from her chair to go get them, as she was about to grab the door-handle, the doors was blown of its hinges by a yellow beam of energy and was sent flying through the air and Sung-Sun along with them, the beam tore through the room, but all the inhabitants jumped out of the beam's path.

Starrk reacted fast and jumped up in the air and caught the girl, he landed gracefully on the floor and gently sat the girl down "Are you ok?" Sung-Sun held her head in pain but nodded nonetheless "Yes I think so, what happened?" a high pitched laughter was heard through the room, Nelliel growled "Who are you? Show yourself!" the laughter turned into snickers "Come on woman! You know who I am!" the dust began to settle and there in the doorway stood Nnoitra with his Santa Teresa released, dragging behind him the unconscious forms of Loly and Menoly, who was both in their release forms.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Nelliel screamed "I SAW YOU DIE!" Nnoitra grinned but said nothing and threw the two girls he had been holding at the wall, "Apacci Mila-Rose!" Harribel commanded, the two fracción jumped and caught the girls and landed safely behind the Queen.

Harribel looked over her shoulder "Are they okay?" Mila-Rose bit her lip "Menoly is in bad shape, I don't know how bad though" a snicker was heard from Nnoitra "Relax I didn't go too rough on her...She will live...if she gets help soon" Loly's eyes fluttered open "Lady Harribel...be careful...He can force you...to...release your...Zanpakutou" she then lost consciousness, Apacci quickly checked her pulse, she was alright just passed out, she turned to her mistress "She's okay ma'am" Harribel nodded "Good".

Harribel looked back to the attacker, she saw Nelliel draw her sword and screamed "Nelliel! Wait! Stop!" Nelliel looked like she was gonna attack anyway but she sheathed her sword nonetheless.

Harribel turned to Nnoitra, she was about to say some thing but was cut off by Starrk "I don't know what's going on but you have to see you are out numbered and horribly out powered" Nnoitra raised and amused eyebrow before laughing, he finally got his laughter under control he smiled and opened his mouth, there as clear as day was no longer the 5 that signaled his normal rank, there was a zero.

Nnoitra snickered at their horrified looks, he flexed his wrist and his six scythes appeared, one in each of his six hands,he raised one of then and pointed it at the group "By the way, the little bitch was right" he charged at the group and swung his blades at Nelliel who was the closest, she managed to block his attack and Starrk jumped to her aid, Starrk swung his blade at Nnoitra's throat.

Starrk stood disbelievingly "It's not possible..." he gasped, his blade had hit its target but it didn't cut Nnoitra, the tall man laughed "My Hierro is the strongest REMEMBER!" he grabbed Starrk by the throat and lifted him of the ground, both Starrk and Lilynette began to glow and in a blink of an eye Lilynette was gone and Starrk was in his release form, Nnoitra hit Starrk in the face knocking him out, he then threw the man to the ground.

Nnoitra turned around kicked Nelliel in the stomach sending her flying she landed on the floor and when she got up she was in her release form, she looked down at her hands "How is he doing this?" she whispered, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila-Rose jumped at Nnoitra, the man just grinned and Sonido'ed behind them, he grabbed Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose by the ankles and slammed then into the ground, they both transformed before they hit the ground.

He grabbed Apacci's arm and twisted it behind her back, as he held her she turned into her released state, Nnoitra looked down at her grown bosom and grinned "Now this is a Resurrección I can appreciate" as he talked his hand traveled up her fur coated stomach and was about to touch her chest, when she suddenly screamed "GRIMMJOW RODUBORNN NOW!".

Nnoitra turned half way around and saw Rodubornn swinging his sword at his throat and from the other side Grimmjow was doing the same.

The two swords hit their mark with such force that everyone was blown back, dust whirled around the room, but when it settled Nnoitra still stood, but now he was grinning like a mad man "Damn! it's like you fuckers never learn!" he then grabbed Grimmjow and Rodubornn's faces and slammed them into the floor and like the other they were now in their release forms.

Nnoitra then turned to his former fracción and grinned "Tesra my loyal fracción! it's so nice to see you again" he said with a mockingly sweet tone and began walking towards him, just as he was about to touch Tesra, a voice rang through "NNOITRA YOU BASTARD!" Nnoitra turned around and saw Nelliel pointing her lance at him, her face a look of tranquil fury "Lanzador Verde!" she threw her lance at him, Nnoitra's eyes widened in fear but when the the lance hit his chest it just shattered into a million pieces, both Nelliel and Nnoitra stood completely shocked, Nnoitra then smiled, he Sonido'ed to Nelliel and delivered a round-house kick that would put Chuck Norris to shame.

Nelliel was sent flying, but her faithful fracción Pesche and Dondochakka, came to her aid and caught her before she hit the far side wall.

Nnoitra turned to Harribel the last standing and grinned "Well, well, well what do you know! I beat all your crew with out getting one single scratch! Am I awesome or what?"Harribel just looked at him calmly and drew her sword "Don't think you can taunt me into getting careless Nnoitra. But you hurt my friend and for that you will pay. I don't know why you aren't dead but I intent to find out" Nnoitra's grin grew "Friends? Really? Tier my dear! You've gotten soft while the rest of us have been away!".

Harribel just pointed her sword at him "No I haven't I just realized what is important. Not fighting with the Soul Reapers. Not fighting to gain dominion over the weaker hollows. But gaining power to protect my family. And you've hurt that family so now you will pay for that, before I throw you in the dungeon" Nnoitra's grin disappeared and he got an far away look in his eye as he said "Family...That's your reason for becoming strong? It must be a good reason. Because you are undoubtedly strong" he then picked up his weapons and pointed them at Harribel and his grin came back to his face "Come at me then! Make me pay WOMAN!".

A clang rung through the room as his weapons fell to the floor and began to fade, he looked at his hands and saw that, his right hands were beginning to fade away, he smirked "I guess time's up! But first!" he charged with impossible speed at Harribel, before she could react he slammed her against the wall holding her by the throat and she now was in her released form "Too bad, Tier my dear, it could have been fun!" he then faded into nothingness.

Harribel slumped down to the floor panting heavily, Tesra ran over to her and leaned down on one knee "Lady Harribel are you okay?" Harribel nodded slowly "Yes..." Harribel then remembered what Mila-Rose had said about Menoly, she turned to Nelliel who was getting groggily to her feet or hooves as her feet now were "Nelliel! Get Menoly to the infirmary! Dondochakka and Pesche can take care of the rest!" Nelliel nodded and grabbed Menoly and galloped to the medical wing, while her fracción began helping the rest.

Harribel then turned to Tesra "Tesra! I need you to go to Soul Society and get help. I have a feeling this is far from over, and we are gonna need help" Tesra nodded solemnly "Yes my queen"


	3. Chapter 3: Countdown to Calamity 2

_**Hello Readers.**_

_**See I told you there would be a new chapter today :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the trademarked elements in this story.**_

_**Warning: same as the last chapter...(This is my way of saying I'm tired of writing the warning every chapter) **_

* * *

_**Countdown To Calamity part 2: IRA**_

_**Five Days Before Calamity...**_

Rukia walked down the hallway of the Kuchiki mansion lost in her own thoughts. It had been eighteen months since former squad 5 captain Sosuke Aizen had been defeated and Ichigo had gotten his Soul Reaper powers back after the indecent with the Fullbringers.

There were peace now only disturbed by the occasional hollow attack, and even they were were getting fewer. Soul Society had entered a sort of truce with Hueco Mondo's new queen Tier Harribel.

The truce went like this: Soul Society leaves the surviving Arrancar alone as long as they stay in Hueco Mondo and Hueco Mondo in return keep the lower ranking Menos hollows in check. Almost all the Arrancar was wiped out with the exceptions of Tier Harribel, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck,

Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Rodubornn Chelute, Tesra Lindocruz, Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia and Kukkapuro the Arrancar dog.

Harribel was named queen even though she was only the Tercera Espada because the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk didn't want a stressful position. Rukia wondered how things were in Hueco Mondo now that Aizen was gone.

Rukia could understand from reports that the Arrancar had calmed down without the influence of Aizen they weren't as blood hungry as before, though that is not to say that they aren't blood hungry now, they just kill lower ranking hollows now instead of Soul Reapers and humans. Most of the Arrancar's fighting spirits had kind of deflated now that they had been beaten so severely by Soul Society.

The one that had took the longest to become docile was Grimmjow as the other Arrancar could see the futility of continuing the fight with Soul Society. Grimmjow after some time did come to his senses about keep on fighting.

Rukia was brought out of her thought when she bumped into someone, she managed to not fall but the other person fell Rukia recognized her as one of the servants of the Kuchiki house the poor woman began apologizing

"I'm so sorry miss Kuchiki I didn't mean to bump into you" Rukia smiled kindly "Don't mention it I wasn't looking where I was going" she helped the woman up of the floor, The woman looked confused at Rukia "If I may be so bold as to ask? Why are you here?"

Rukia raised a confused eyebrow "Where should I be if not here?" the servant blushed and bowed "Well um that is. What I mean is. How to say."

"For goodness sake woman spit it out!" Rukia yelled the servant jumped in surprise and forced out "Well I just thought you would be seeing Lieutenant Abarai of on his mission" Rukia's eyes widened "What?" she whispered.

The servant gasped horrified "You didn't know I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries, his mission will take a week, he is leaving ten minuets" the servant didn't even finish explaining before Rukia ran of towards the Senkaimon, when Rukia was out of view the servant smirked evilly and began to chuckle slightly, her eyes began turning gray and her body was enveloped in black smoke as she said "It's almost so easy it's boring" she then Shunpo'ed away.

Rukia ran all the way to the Senkaimon in the blink off an eye her speed only fueled by her anger at Renji 'How could he not tell me he was going on a mission' she thought angrily when she finally arrived at the Senkaimon.

She saw Renji standing in front of 50 Soul Reapers giving out orders Rukia remembered twenty of them from Squad four, the rest from different squads, 15 from squad twelve, 5 from squad six, 5 from squad two and 5 from squad thirteen.

Beside these Soul Reapers Rukia saw Hanataro standing beside Renji taking notes, Hanataro saw her and waved giving her a glimpse of the weird smiled of his, many would have thought that it looked insincere but Rukia knew him well enough to know that it was all but insincere.

Rukia smiled back at the boy and gave him a small wave Hanataro then got a look of fear on his face and turned to Renji and whispered something to the taller man, Renji turned toward the direction Hanataro was pointing, his face turned into an angry scowl when he saw the girl walking towards them.

"What are you doing here!" Renji growled when Rukia walked up to Hanataro and himself, Rukia growled back with an equally angry scowl "How could you not tell me you were going on a week long mission?" Renji was about to answer but Rukia cut him of "Where are you going anyway?" Renji glared at her "I don't have to answer that"

Rukia was about yell at him again but Hanataro stepped in "Hueco Mondo" he said with a small voice, Rukia looked at him suspiciously she must have heard wrong that would be a break on the peace treaty "What?" she said.

Hanataro looked at her with a sad look "We are going to Hueco Mondo miss Rukia" Renji shoved the boy behind "That is enough 7th seat Yamada tell the men we are leaving in one minuet" Hanataro looked at Rukia for a second unsure if he should leave them alone but a kind smile and a nod from Rukia sent him on his way when Rukia turned back to Renji her smile disappeared and was replaced with and glare "What the hell is going on Renji? Why are you acting like this? You been acting weird since Ichigo got his powers back"

Renji glared at her "That" Rukia raised an eyebrow "What?" Renji's face grew even more angry and Rukia's own anger disappeared and was replaced with just the smallest amount of fear and guilt she could see something was very wrong with her childhood friend Renji pointed at her "That right there! Always! You somehow always turn it to Ichigo! All the fucking time!".

Rukia was taken aback she didn't know how to respond, this only fueled Renji's anger "SEE! YOU DON'T EVEN DENY IT!" Rukia opened her mouth to say something but no words came Renji shook his head "You know what I'm tired of this shit. I'm tired of only being second place when ever Ichigo is around! no matter what I do I'm always not good enough!"

He finally stopped yelling Rukia stood shaking she reached out for him he just slapped her hand away "Don't touch me" he then turned around and walked towards his team who stood shell-shocked, Hanataro ran towards Rukia not being able to see her like that he was stopped by a hand locking his upper-arm in a death grip and a growl "Leave Her!".

Hanataro looked at Rukia then Renji "But Lieutenant Abarai" "DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" Renji roared at the smaller Soul Reaper Hanataro looked at him with an unreadable expression for a second, he then pulled his arm free and ran to Rukia he stopped in front of her

"Miss Rukia are you alright?" he asked worriedly Rukia nodded her eyes shimmering with unshod tears "Yes just go Hanataro don't get into trouble over me" reluctantly Hanataro turned around and walked over to the now open Senkaimon the rest of the team had already gone through only Hanataro and Renji remained.

Hanataro looked back at Rukia one last time still unsure if her should leave Rukia and Renji alone, Rukia gave him a reassuring nod and he walked through the Senkaimon, Renji snorted "You are some piece of work you know that?" Rukia felt her sadness disappear and was replaced with pure rage "What?" she growled at him, Renji sneered "Please like you don't know what I mean" Rukia didn't answer him as she honestly didn't know,

Renji shook his head with and smirk "You are doing to him what you did to me. Stringing him along as long as he is useful. Tell me does he know that you see him as nothing more than a tool? Does he know that he is only a replacement for your wonderful Ichigo? Does he know that he is nothing more than a speck of dirt to you? 'Cause I actually think the poor bastard has fallen for you. But you don't care about him do you? To you he is just a plaything to have some fun with until Ichigo comes back? Just like you use everyone. How you used me"

Rukia's anger disappeared as quickly as it came 'How can he say that?' she thought as fresh tears welled up in her eyes, Renji turned away from her "Since we were young you used me for your own gain, why else would you have spent time with me 'a street rat' from Rukongai" he then walked towards the Senkaimon and was about to go through it when he heard Rukia's voice "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" he stopped in front of the gate but didn't turn around nor did he say anything.

Rukia kept going "What have made you so angry? After all we been through together how can you be so cruel? How can you think so little of me? Ichigo have been a friend to both of us! How can you think you mean less than him? How can you think I would be so cruel to Hanataro? He is my friend! How can you think I have used you?"

Rukia was shedding tears now and sobbing she could not see Renji's face as he still hadn't turned around to face her he just stood still in front of the Senkaimon, but if she could see his faces she would have seen tears streaming down his face it still hurt to hear her sobs and it was slowly breaking his already broken heart he bit his lip to keep him from saying anything, this had to be done.

Rukia began wiping her tears away angrily "I can't believe you would think that about me! I..I..I HATE YOU! IF THIS THE REAL YOU THEN ICHIGO REALLY IS A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU CAN EVER BE! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Rukia stopped yelling but Renji still didn't turn around.

Rukia turned around and called over her shoulder angry tears coming back full force in her eyes "Just make sure Hanataro comes home you on the other hand can get eaten by a hollow for all I care" she then ran away crying like never before Renji stood there for a moment still crying silent tears before he wiped his eyes and went through the Senkaimon.

* * *

_**2 Days Before Calamity...**_

Izuru and Shūhei ran to the Senkaimon, voices yelling back and forth could be heard from everywhere, something was completely wrong at the portal, it had been going haywire for that last thirty minuets.

Izuru and Shūhei had been the closest seated officers, and therefor was the first at the scene, a Soul Reaper ran up to them "Lieutenants thank goodness your here!" Shūhei turned to the man "Soldier what's going on? Report!" the man nodded "Sir we received a distress call from Lieutenant Abarai asking us to open the gate but when we tried we lost control of the Senkaimon!".

Suddenly the Senkaimon opened and everyone on front of the gate was blasted away by a shock-wave coming from within the Senkaimon.

When the shock-wave disappeared, a person staggered out holding something close to him, Izuru recognized the person "It's Renji!" he said, Shūhei looked closer "What's is he carrying?" his eyes widened in horror, when he saw it was a person, Renji was carrying and what condition the person was in "It's Yamada! Call for squad 4 NOW!".

An hour later the squad 4 barracks was in a state of panic, healers running around, Unohana barking orders at everyone, the stress was reaching new levels as they tried to keep Hanataro alive.

Renji had also been in a terrible state, but the healers of squad 4 had stabilized him, now they just had to wait for him to wake up, Unohana had given Renji a drug that should help him get better but it also put him in a sort of coma.

No one was even sure how Hanataro was still alive,with such severe injuries as he had, he was missing his left arm from the elbow down, he was missing everything, from waist down and he was also, missing a large chunk of his abdomen.

Rukia sat outside the surgery room, head in her hands, only one thought went through her mind 'What happened?', beside her sat her captain, also in the room was Shunsui, Mayuri and Sui-Feng.

Shunsui asked the question that was on everybody's minds "What in the world happened?" Sui-Feng looked at him "Maybe they were ambushed by the Arrancar's? It would seem unlikely but it's possibility" she said.

Mayuri shook his head "No, it wasn't them, I already contacted them they say our envoy never arrived to Las Noches" "They could be lying" Sui-Feng offered, this time it was Ukitake that spoke up "No it's not them the Arrancars would gain nothing by breaking the peace treaty and it was them who requested assistance in the first place".

Sui-Feng continued "Then what? They made it to Hueco Mondo!" "Yes they did! But they never made it to Las Noches" Mayuri broke the argument "I have a theory but" he looked over at Rukia,who was still looking down at the floor, he then turned to the other captains "I would like to speak in private with the rest of the captains while we're at it"

Ukitake took the hint and turned to Rukia, "Rukia could you get the other captains in the main hall? And then how about you get some fresh air?" Rukia looked hesitantly, Ukitake smiled kindly "Don't worry if there is any news about him I will come get you" Rukia got up and walked out, a minuet later the rest of the captains walked in, all except Unohana and Yamamoto.

Mayuri looked at the new arrivals "Good now all is here" he took a deep breath and began talking "I have a hypothesis about the recent events that have occurred in Soul Society, Hueco Mondo and the world of the living" "Does this have anything to do with what ever it is you and Sui-Feng have been so secretive about?"

Mayuri and Sui-Feng cast each other a dark look, before turning to the group and Sui-Feng answered "Yes captain Hitsugaya" captain Komamura spoke up "Are you going to tell us what you and captain Kurotsuchi are being so secretive about?" Sui-Feng looked at Komamura for a long time with an unreadable expression "Not yet" she finally said and everyone knew that they would get anything out of her.

Mayuri then took the word "As I was saying, when I called for that Inoue girl to come heal that Yamada boy I looked at the date from the Senkaimon and I concluded that...someone took control of the portal...and together with the information we got from the Arrancars and what Sui-Feng and I have been researching, I think we are at the brink of a calamity".

Rukia stood outside the barracks, tears of sorrow silently streaming down her face "Renji I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said", she looked up and saw Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu running towards her, Orihime ran past her into the barracks, Rukia held on hope that Orihime's powers could heal her friends.

Rukia looked to the three boys who had stopped in front of her, all three of them had sorrowful looks on their faces, and then Rukia couldn't hold it in anymore, she began sobbing loudly, she felt the boys enveloped her in a hug, and she hugged them back, for shear fear that they would disappear.

* * *

_**1 Day Before Calamity...**_

Momo Hinamori was walking through Junrinan late an afternoon, after a mission to the area to kill a attacking hollow. She had not been hurt in the ensuing fight with said hollow, but she was tired from the ordeal.

Now she just wanted to get home and be with Toshiro, he had finally asked her on a date, in his own weird grumpy way. She had said yes instantly. He had blushed red like a tomato, when she had hugged him while telling him to pick her up after her mission.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. Lost in her train of thought, she didn't look where she was going and feel over a tree root, she fell face first onto the forest floor.

"Ow ow ow" she whined as she laid on the ground, she would have kept whining, but she heard something nearby. It sounded like voices, she could not hear what they were saying but it was clear that the owners did not want to be found.

She got up and began following the sound.

She walked ten meters to a large tree when she saw one of them, she quickly hid behind the tree. She sneaked a peak around the tree, the only one she could see was a sight to see.

The person was only about 80 cm in height.

The person was dressed in something that looked like a hooded monk robe, it was completely black, it covered him completely concealing of of his skin, he had black leather gloves with a green emerald on each glove. He was also wearing black leather boots and covering his face, was a pearl white mask it had the Sigil of Asmoday carved in where his left eye should be, his right eye was a thin slit that glowed green together with the sigil.

His robe was in two parts the top part, reminiscent of a shawl, covered his head and shoulders and went down to his elbows, the bottom part was in the form of a long sleeve mandarin-jacket that went down to his ankles and hakama pants underneath.

What really caught Momo's attention was the fact that he was levitating a few feet of the ground, so that he was technically as tall as a normal person. She could feel from his mere presence, that he was not an ally.

She sent a hell butterfly to Soul Society, with the information she had gathered on this mysterious man. She dared another look around the tree to see who he was talking to, but she was met with a perplexing sight. The man was talking to no one or rather he was talking with a hole.

It was a black portal it looked like it was pulsating and smoke oozed from it, the hole itself looked like it a ripple in a pond.

The hole was surrounded in black flames, and from inside it a deep dark rumble of a voice, that sounded like it came from the dark abyss itself "Remember Luxuria this a delicate matter and you have to succeed within three days".

The man now known a Luxuria groaned "Yes I understand my master but I just finished my own mission I am still very tired".

A dark chuckle was heard from within the portal "Yes I know my child but your brother requested assistance you wouldn't abandon Ira to failure would you?"

Luxuria shook his head violently "No of course not my master but why can't the others do it?".

Yet another chuckle from the portal "Child you know that Avaritia has to lay low or his cover is blown and Acedia is in the middle of his own mission on his Home-World he is loosing so after you two are finished I want you to go there and help him"

Luxuria nodded defeated "Yes my master"

"Good on another note your brother should be here any moment now" Momo saw a flicker and a new presence stood beside Luxuria. This person was about 6 feet tall and was wearing the same uniform as Luxuria, but instead of the green emerald and green glowing eye slits, this person had an orange topaz and orange glowing eye slits and instead of the Sigil of Asmoday he had the Sigil of Amon on his forehead.

Momo sent another hell butterfly with the information on the new arrival, and what she just heard from the portal, to Soul Society to keep them updated.

She heard the voice of Luxuria squeal in joy "IRA MY BROTHER YOUR HERE!".

The man now known as Ira turned and hissed at his brother "Yes of course I am here you pervert I called for help did I not? I had to slip away from the Seireitei they are very cautious lately after the war with Aizen also Kurosaki and his friends are there they would realize if I'm gone to long" Momo felt a small pang of sadness at the mention of Aizen's name, and she also felt her heart stop when she heard the last part,'Ichigo knows him, who are these people?' she thought.

Luxuria whined pitifully "Ira I wish you would stop calling me that"

Ira snorted "You are the sin of lust what else could I call you?"

the portal roared "ENOUGH!" both men stopped arguing and stood ramrod straight

"Yes sorry master" a groan was heard from the portal "what did you want to tell us Ira? you called for this meeting you better have a good reason"

Ira bowed before the portal "Of course my master the plan to attack the Seireitei two days from now" he was cut off bu Luxuria's hand over his mouth "We are not alone"

Ira, who was about hit Luxuria, turned to the tree and growled angrily "Damn".

Momo stood frozen in terror, she felt herself begin to shake in fear. Her hope was restored when a hell butterfly landed on her hand,with the message that help was on the way, with renewed confidence she stepped out from her hiding spot and raised her Zanpakutou "I Momo Hinamori Lieutenant of Squad 5 of the 13 Court Guard Squads hereby place you under arrest for the plot to attack Soul Society surrender quietly and your lives will be spared".

The two men stood for a second completely silent, then they both began roaring in laughter.

A groan was heard from the portal "You two take care of this contact me again when it is safe".

The portal then vanished in a poof of smoke.

Luxuria turned to Ira "you should get out of here you can't use your weapon without blowing your cover and she has no doubt sent for reinforcements"

Ira nodded courtly and turned around and ran. Momo tried to pursue him but Luxuria stepped in between them, and lifted his finger wagging it from side to side, like he was scolding her "sorry cutie pie but I can't let you do that"

Momo sneered at Luxuria "SNAP TUBIUME!" her sword transformed and fired a pinkish red fire ball at Luxuria.

The mans hands shot out in front of him, while he yelled "PECCATI SUCTUM" a green barrier appeared in front of him, protecting him from the fire ball.

As the dust cleared, Luxuria grinned under his mask, but his smile quickly disappeared at what he saw in front of him or rather what he didn't see "Where is she?"

He then heard a voice from behind him "Rikujokoro".

He was then hit by six wide beams of light and he couldn't move a muscle "DAMN!" he screamed.

Momo glared at him "Sorry but I do not have time to play with you I have more important fish to catch"

Luxuria grinned perversely under his mask "Oh believe me we will play again my sweet, I never do a one night stand with such a hot piece of ass like yourself, I always come back for seconds"

Momo looked at him disgusted and turned away and ran after his accomplice.

When Momo was gone Luxuria Grinned madly "Just like planned", he then flickered and disappeared into thin air with chuckle "Good luck Ira".

Momo Shunpo'ed after Ira.

She finally caught up with him at the edge of the forest, where Ira had just stopped running and stood with his back towards her, silently gazing at the Seireitei in the distance.

Momo stopped a few feet behind him "Going to surrender?" she asked.

Ira turned around to face her, he raised a hand and pointed at her "Hado #99 Black Coffin".

It was like time slowed down, she could see the Spiritual Pressure forming around her, the next second it disappeared and Ira screamed in pain.

He was holding his right shoulder that was bleeding excessively, and Toshiro standing in front of her blade drawn Toshiro's blade was red with blood surely Ira's blood.

Toshiro sneered at Ira "Do not ever try to hurt Momo again or I won't settle for just cutting your shoulder".

Ira began flickering and before he disappeared he said "Bastard" Toshiro turned around to Momo "Are you ok?" Momo just nodded with tears beginning to sting in her eyes, and then hugged him while trying to get her breathing under control.

* * *

_**1 Hour To Calamity...**_

Rukia Kuchiki walked towards the meeting chambers together with Captain Ukitake in complete silence. Captain-Commander Yamamoto had called for a meeting of all Captains and Lieutenants had been called to attend. The meeting was about the incident yesterday with Momo Hinamori when she had been attacked by some Ryoka plotting to attack Soul Society, even Ichigo and the others had been asked to attend the meeting, the Visored was also called to attend.

When Rukia and her captain arrived at the meeting chambers everybody was there, Ichigo and the others, even Yoruichi and Urahara, the only one that was missing was Renji. Rukia walked over to her brother Byakuya "Brother how is Renji?" Byakuya looked at her and then the door "I would like to know that myself, he had not shown any improvement but that was an hour ago"

Rukia walked over to Orihime "Orihime anything new on Hanataro's condition?" Orihime shook her head sadly "I'm sorry Rukia, I tried to heal him, but what ever happened to him is blocking my powers, I can only close the wounds I can't fully heal him"

Rukia looked sadly at the door and thought to herself 'Renji, Hanataro please get better' she then walked over to her spot behind Ukitake. Yamamoto slammed his cane down to the ground with a loud boom, "Since Lieutenant Abarai is currently in the fourth squad barracks getting healed for his injuries we'll just continue the meeting without him".

He looked at the gathering "As you all know Lieutenant Hinamori intercepted three Ryoka yesterday" the group of people nodded collectively, Yamamoto nodded to Momo "Lieutenant if you would be so kind" Momo stepped forward and stood in front of Captain Shinji and bowed politely "yes Captain-Commander" she then took a shaky breath, she a calming hand on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and saw Captain Hirako smiling kindly down at her.

She looked at the people gathered and began to retell the events from yesterday "On my way home from my mission a took a shortcut through Junrinan, I stumbled on a meeting of sorts, the meeting was between a person named Luxuria, whom I described in the hell butterfly I sent" the gathering nodded the information Momo had sent had been detailed enough to get a clear picture of what Luxuria looked like, though that was all they had gotten that and the message that they planned to attack Soul Society.

Momo continued "And a second person I couldn't see properly it was like a concentrated cloud of darkness" Momo stopped for a second as she remembered the voice from the cloud. "It was unlike anything I have ever felt, it wasn't like dense spiritual pressure that chokes you, like Captain Zaraki" a prideful laugh was heard from the captain in question, and a groan from the captain of squad 2 "great like HE needed another confidence boost" Kenpachi smirked at the small captain "What's the matter Sui-Feng angry that the girl think I'm better than you?".

Both drew their Zanpakutou and was about to charge at each other they stopped however when they heard the commanding roar from the Head-Captain "ENOUGH!" Yamamoto looked at Momo again "Continue Lieutenant" Momo nodded quickly and continued her tale "Like I was saying the cloud aura was like dense spiritual pressure it was more like staring into an abyss, that suck out your very soul, without even trying or knowing your there, just by looking at it your remember all your failures, all the horrible things that have happened to you in your life and after that you find yourself alone, naked, in the ice cold darkness, you can't move, you can't scream for help you" she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a kind voice "Your safe Momo it can't hurt you now".

She smiled up at her captain and turned back to the rest "they were waiting for someone, the person they were waiting for was late while they were waiting I caught three names, the names of Luxuria's brothers, the one they were waiting on was named Ira, that was the only thing I said when I sent the information on him I manage to exclude two important facts, one which is the most horrible, I leaned that he is a Soul Reaper and the other is that he is on a mission in the Seireitei"

It was like the entire room stopped breathing "The other two names I heard was Avaritia and Acedia apparently these two are on missions on other worlds, their home-worlds from what I could gather, then Ira appeared and when he was about to tell the other two his plan they noticed me and you know the rest".

Momo took her place behind Captain Hirako. Captain-Commander Yamamoto hung his head somberly "This is indeed grave news, but there is one thing I want to talk about before this meeting is adjourned, that is the part about Avaritia and Acedia and their missions on their home-world I have had Mayuri and Sui-Feng look into some new unexplained phenomena".

He looked to Mayuri and Sui-Feng, the two captains stepped forwards and Mayuri began to explain "My dear fellow Captains as some of you may know there have been reports of black portal all over Soul Society and the human world the last ten days, at first this was credited to normal hollow sightings, we were wrong" Sui-Feng then took over "When the Punishment Squad was sent do deal with the supposed hollow attacks were discovered that it was not hollows that came out of the portals, it was humans" the captains looked at her confused.

Mayuri continued "Also at closer inspection it wasn't Garganta like hollow and Arrancar normally use it was some other kind of portal" Sui-Feng took over "Even though the number of people that has come through the portals is in the thousands there is only about twenty who have survived" the temperature in the room dropped several degrees at that remark.

Ukitake stepped forwards and asked the question that was on everybody's mind "What happened to them?" Sui-Feng looked at him and turned to Mayuri as a sign for him to explain Mayuri nodded somberly "They died" a gasp could be heard from Orihime, captain Hirako stepped forward "How the HELL does so many people just die?" Mayuri looked at him with a cold look "We do not know they just disappear" "They evaporate into thin air" Sui-Feng finished.

Mayuri continued his report with a far of look on his face "Furthermore out of the 20 who survived 19 of them is not gonna be any help in understanding what is going on" This time it was Ichigo who asked the question "What happened to those 19?" Mayuri looked at him with an unreadable look "They turned into monsters" "they turned into shadow like creatures with yellow eyes, we had to kill them before they went on an rampage" Shunsui took a step forward "What about the 20th person?" Mayuri grinned from ear to ear "Now that is another matter I wanted to perform test on that subject but the Captain-Commander denied my request, but now seems like the perfect time to question the subject".

Mayuri turned to the door and yelled "Enter" the doors opened and in walked a small girl with pink hair with a nervous expression Mayuri looked at the rest of the gathered people who had a disbelieving expression on their faces, Sui-Feng excluded of course, Mayuri laughed "My fellow captains let me introduce you to Tamara Tamamura, the sole survivor of the portal refuges" the small girl walked into the room, with a frightened expression on her face.

She was about as tall as Momo and Rukia, though she appeared to be younger than 14 years of age, she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants, she looked around the room looking about ready to faint, Mayuri lost his patience "Well? What are you waiting for? tell them what you told me now or I will" he was cut of by Captain Ukitake "Captain! don't frighten the poor girl!" the kind man then turned to the girl "Please do not be scared you are safe here" the girl calmed down a little but still held the expression of discomfort.

Ukitake gave her a small smile before walking over to her and bended down so he was face to face with the small girl and smiled warmly "My name is Jūshirō Ukitake I am captain of Squad Thirteen of the thirteen Court Guard Squads what's your name?" even though he knew her name he had a feeling that it would be a perfect ice breaker to let her say her own name, the small girl looked at him hesitantly before answering him in a small voice "I..I'm Tamara Tamamura but everyone calls me Tamao" Ukitake smiled kindly at Tamao "That is a pretty name" Tamao blushes red like a tomato at his words and looked away shyly.

Ukitake's face took on a more serious look "Tamao I have to ask you to tell us what you know about where you come from and why you are here" Tamao looked him in the eyes and nodded determent and began telling him about her home-world, about Yoh and her other friends, about shamans, about the great shaman tournament, about Hao and his plan for world domination, and how Hao's plan failed and how her world was destroyed by a force called the Heartless lead by a man called Luxuria.

After Tamao was done with her tale the whole gathering of Soul Reapers and humans stood in silence until Hitsugaya stepped forwards "Her description of these Heartless creatures is identical to Mayuri's description of the monster the refugees turned into and more importantly the description on Luxuria" the rest nodded in consent "It's the same person who is in our world right now".

Yamamoto put his face in his hands and groaned "I never have a moment of peace around here first Aizen now this" despite the situation some of the captains could not keep a small smile of their faces, Unohana cleared her throat "Captain-Commander I know this is a matter that should be dealt with but Tamao needs to rest it is obvious that she is exhausted and frankly so are the rest of us after these news".

Yamamoto nodded and waved his hand as a sign the meeting was over before anyone could could leave Yamamoto turned to Captain Sui-Feng "Captain Please go to Lieutenant Abarai with Captain Unohana, we need a report from him before we can do anything about all this" Sui-Feng nodded and turned and walked towards the door calmly as she opened the door her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in front of her stood the person Lieutenant Hinamori had described as Ira but there was one big difference in his appearance now Ira was holding a Zanpakutou.

Sui-Feng knew this Zanpakutou "YOU!".

The next thing that happened went by so fast that neither she or the rest of the captains could see what happened, faster than their eyes could follow Ira drew his Zanpakutou and cut Sui-Feng at the waist. The cut was so deep and powerful that he cut her in two, blood splattered everywhere, he then blasted her severed legs into oblivion with a blast of energy from his hand.

Ira looked at the shocked gathering of people and playfully taunted "Got your attention? Good, now if you would be so kind as to hand over Tamao I will go on my merry way and leave you all alone". In an instant Yoruichi was in front of him her eyes radiating cold fury and full of angry tears. Her spiritual pressure going haywire she screamed "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she then slammed her fist into Ira's face with so much force that the entire room shook and all none captain level was thrown backwards. Ira was sent flying by the force of the punch, he crash landed on Sōkyoku Hill where he left a giant crater. Yoruichi was not far behind him, as she Shunpo'ed after him.

Yoruichi stood ten meters away from Ira looking at him with a face of pure rage "GET UP AND SHOW YOUR FACE YOU BASTARD!" she yelled at him, behind her appeared the rest of the rest of the captain and the people from Karakura town. Ira got up on his hands and knees and looked at her, his mask had gotten a few cracks and the bottom of his mask had fallen of showing his mouth which was curled into a mad grin.

He began laughing evilly, "Oh? You want to know who I am?" he then pulled himself to his feet and his mask began crumbling. "I suppose I should feel honored that you want to know who I am right?" instead of answering the Soul Reapers and humans just drew their respective weapons.

Ira snorted in annoyed amusement "Well if you haven't guessed by looking at my sword, I guess I can tell you" he then gripped his shawl and ripped it of showing his mass of crimson hair that was tied in a high ponytail, his mask stayed on though. Rukia felt her heart break in two when she recognized the hair style, she began shaking her head from side to side in denial chanting the word 'no it's not true' over and over.

The rest of her companions came to the same conclusion when they saw her reaction. Ira began laughing cruelly "Well it seems you have figured it out now haven't you Rukia?" he then gripped the remainder of his mask and ripped it off completely. Any denial Rukia had left was shattered when she saw who's face was behind the mask of Ira..."Renji..."


	4. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

This story is gonna be on hold for a while.

I am gonna write the prologues for all the series in this crossover.

Until now we have had the prologues for Hellsing, Kingdom Hearts(sort of) and Bleach.

So you can see we have some series to go through before I continue the main story.

I am doing this so the back-story is completely fleshed out.

Yours Truly Kevinyking


End file.
